La Bestia
by gabrielizz
Summary: Asustada abrí mis ojos, pero la venda que tenia sobre estos me impidió ver en que lugar estaba.Y el darme cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y con  mis pies  amarrados dejando mis piernas totalmente abiertas, no me ayudaba a calmarme.LEMMON
1. Chapter 1

**La bestia**

_Los personajes son de la señora Meyer. Que mas quisiera yo que Edward fuera mío, la historia si lo es._

**No apto para menores de edad, gente sin imaginación, personas con problemas del corazón, mojigatas, pacatas, intolerables al sexo, alguien que no ame a Edward, y personas sin sentido del humor. Contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas sexuales ósea lémon jugoso. **

**A todo el resto de las personas, bienvenidas a una mas de mis locuras.**

Comencé a despertar por la fría brisa que recorrió mi cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza.

-Que extraño- pensé- creí dejar programada la calefacción para que se encendiera de forma automática, en el caso de que descendiera la temperatura de la habitación durante la noche, pero no se sentía como si estuviera encendida, al contrario. Aun sin abrir mis ojos tenia la sensación de que estaba en un lugar mucho mas amplio que mi habitación.

Quise acomodar la ropa de cama para que no me diera mas frío, pero al intentar mover mi mano me di cuenta que esta estaba atada sobre mi cabeza.

En ese momento un nuevo tipo de frío recorrió mi espalda

-que será todo esto- pensé rápidamente aun adormilada, mientras intentaba mover mi otra mano, que estaba atada igual a la otra, por sobre mi cabeza. Asustada abrí mis ojos, pero la venda que tenia sobre estos me impidió ver en que lugar estaba, ya que había logrado darme cuenta que esta no era mi casa. No lo había hecho solo por la temperatura, si no también por el ruido ambiente, estaba segura de que este era un bosque, el ruido de los árboles me lo confirmaba.

El pánico estaba tomando forma dentro de mi, y el darme cuenta de que estaba completamente desnuda y con mis pies amarrados dejando mis piernas totalmente abiertas, no me ayudaba a calmarme, tampoco el darme cuenta de que estaba expuesta completamente a el o los responsables de tenerme así.

Mis sentidos estaban completamente alertas a cualquier cambio a mi alrededor, escuche como una rama se quebraba al ser pisada por alguien que se acercaba a donde estaba yo. Quise gritar, pero mi lado cuerdo me dijo que lo mas inteligente que podía hacer era tener cerrada mi boca. El único movimiento que intente hacer fue el de cerrar las piernas, pero las fuertes amarras de mis tobillos me lo impidieron.

- Balla, veo que despertó mi ovejita- dijo una ronca voz, que para mi sorpresa, en ves de asustarme solo provoco que una nueva sensación algo calida comenzara entre mis piernas.

- Estas perfecta para mi- susurro esta ves mas cerca de mi oído.

De mi boca no salio palabra, pero mi respiración se vio un poco alterada y mi corazón se salto un latido.

Lentamente llevo uno de sus dedos por todo el contorno de mis labios.

-¿Quien eres?- me atreví a preguntar.

- Para ti solo soy la bestia que se alimentara del placer de tu cuerpo- me respondió.

-¿Porque no me sueltas?- dije de forma temerosa

-No temas mi oveja, yo solo te daré placer- me dijo a la vez que deslizaba uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla. Su toque era calido, provocando que todo el miedo que sentía al principio se transformara en un calido deseo.

-Me encanta tu boca roja- me dijo- quisiera ver como te comes mi polla.

Sus palabras provocaron que se me secara la boca y una sensación de deseo se comenzara a formar dentro de mi, lamí mis labios, porque los sentí resecos, e inmediatamente sentí como su boca se posaba sobre la mía dándome un beso, en donde su lengua entro casi sin permiso dentro mío, jugando con mi lengua, succionándola y dejando un pequeño mordisco en mi labio cuando se separo de mi.

- Tan dulce como lo imaginaba- susurro. Luego su dedo continuo su camino hacia uno de mis senos en donde acaricio uno de mis pezones con su pulgar. Sentí como mi pezón respondió de forma automática colocándose erecto, tanto por la caricia como por el frío del ambiente, un escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi espalda.

- ¿Tiene frío mi oveja?- pregunto- No te preocupes yo haré que entres en calor- dijo a la vez que lamia mi otro pezón, para luego echárselo todo a la boca y comenzar a succionarlo. Un gemido de placer salio sin permiso de mi boca.

- Así me gusta mi oveja, que disfrutes lo que tu bestia te da- me dijo y continuo lamiendo y succionando mi otro pezón, sentí como una de sus manos comenzaba a decender por mi torso hasta mi entrepierna, que a esta altura estaba unos cuantos grados mas arriba que la temperatura ambiente.

Lentamente comenzó a decender por mi monte hasta mi coño, que ya se sentía húmedo.

- Me encanta cuando estas así de lista para mi- dijo en mi oído, a la vez que volvía a besar mi boca, mientra sus dedos comenzaban a masajear circularmente mi clítoris. Mis caderas se levantaron de forma automática buscando mas roce, mientras que de mi boca nuevos gemidos escapaban y mi respiración era mas errática, mis manos picaban por el deseo de tocarlo.

- Me gustas así de ansiosa oveja, pero yo no tengo ningún apuro, esta noche voy a hacer que olvides todo excepto que estas aquí conmigo- me dijo.

Eso iba a ser fácil, ya que a esta altura solo pensaba en todas las cosas que me hacia sentir y las que quería que me hiciera.

La bestia continuo masajeando mi clítoris y separo mis labios con sus dedos para pasar su húmeda lengua por mi coño, hasta llegar a mi clítoris, lo lamió y succiono de forma rítmica durante horas a mi parecer, ya sentía que mis pulmones trabajaban con la mitad del aire que antes, por la cantidad de jadeos que salían de mi boca.

A pesar de los múltiples jadeos y gemidos que salían de mi boca, la bestia continuaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para saborearme con su boca. Pude sentir como me penetraba con dos de sus dedos, mientras continuaba con su pulgar estimulando mi clítoris, manteniendo un movimiento constante de penetración.

- Por favor suelta mis manos- le pedí- quiero tocarte.

- Ese es un beneficio que aun no te ganas mi oveja- me respondió- No mientras no sienta que te corras con mis dedos.

Como si esa fuera la contraseña que necesitaba comencé, a sentir como si fuera a explotar, por el orgasmo que sentí. Mis piernas y brazos tiritaban por el esfuerzo de estar amarrados y mi cabeza se fue hacia atrás de forma involuntaria por todo el placer que me dieron sus largos dedos, el gemido que salio desde mi garganta, la bestia se encargo de amortiguarlo con un beso.

- Así me gusta, que me des todo lo que quiero- me dijo al oído

Mas recuperada de mi orgasmo le dije.

- ¿Ahora me soltaras?.

- La verdad es que no quisiera dejarte ir en ningún momento- dijo con sorna- Pero como te has corrido en mi mano como yo quería, te has ganado la liberación de tus piernas- me dijo- Ahora, para lo demás tendrás que esforzarte mucho mas ovejita- Me respondió a la vez que sentía como mis tobillos eran liberados.

En algún momento se me ocurrió cerrar fuertemente las piernas, pero como si la bestia leyera mis pensamientos se gano entre ellas antes de que yo hiciera algún movimiento.

- Ahora quiero ver como gimes cuando tenga mi polla dentro tuyo- me dijo. Y de forma automática mi coño comenzó a humedecerse nuevamente, por la expectación.

No se en que momento se quito la ropa, o si tenia ropa cuando llego, pero sentí como abrió mas mis piernas sujetándome de las rodillas y comenzó a rozar su duro pene por mi clítoris.

- ¿Estas lista para mi, oveja?- me pregunto- Ya quiero estar dentro de tu coño- me dijo.

Yo solo pude gemir con desespero por sentirlo dentro

-Quiero escuchar que me lo pidas- dijo sin dejar de rozarse en mi.

- Por favor- pedí- Quiero que me metas tu dura polla- gemí- Quiero sentirte todo dentro de mi.

La bestia acomodo la punta de su erección en mi entrada y se adentro de una sola vez haciéndome gemir roncamente.

- Mierda- dijo con un ronco jadeo- Esto es mejor de lo que pensé. Eres tan caliente y húmeda- Me dijo a la vez que comenzaba a embestirme rítmicamente. Yo solo escuchaba el ruido de nuestros cuerpos al juntarse y los gemidos que salían de la boca de la bestia y de la mía.

Sentía la boca seca, pero el me beso con desespero y de forma bastante territorial

- Eres mía, oveja, solo mía- decía entre embestidas- No quiero que nadie mas te coma el coño como yo, que nadie mas este dentro de ti como yo- gruñía en mi oído- ¿Me entendiste?- pregunto.

- Si- logre gemir.

- ¿Si qué?- me pregunto.

- Si a todo- respondí con dificultad, ¡¿como no entendía que tenia la cabeza en otra parte?- Mierda me voy a correr- le dije.

- Yo también, tu coño esta mas apretado. Gruño a la vez que se corría dentro de mi.

- ¡Edward!- grite corriéndome con el.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad. Sentí como mis manos eran liberadas y la venda sacada de mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Edward con una sonrisa torcida mirándome divertido.

-Perdiste- grito- Yo sabia que no podrías evitar decir mi nombre cuando te corrieras- Me dijo a la vez que me cubría con una manta y me besaba castamente en los labios.

- La fuerza de la costumbre- le dije, mientras miraba a mi alrededor- ¿A donde me trajiste?- le pregunte.

- Me adentre un poco mas en el bosque atrás de nuestra casa- dijo con tono inocente- Te veías tan linda durmiendo en el sofá cuando llegué del turno en la clínica, que no pude evitar transformarme en una bestia insaciable de ti- me dijo. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

- ¿Te das cuenta que me puedo enfermar verdad?- le pregunte tratando de sonar enojada, pero no me resulto.

- Eso tendría que solucionarlo colocándote un par de inyecciones- dijo a la vez que movía sus cejas de arriba abajo.- Por ahora podríamos comenzar con un rico baño de espuma que te tengo preparado. ¿Que te parece?- me pregunto.

- Mmm… creo que te acabas de ganar un masaje- le dije- ¿que te parece si nos damos ese exquisito baño y luego yo te doy tu premio?- le dije mientras avanzaba caminando hacia la casa moviendo mis caderas.

-Me parece que no tendrás que repetírmelo- me respondió a la vez que me tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr conmigo hacia la casa para darnos ese baño y luego el masaje a ese fabuloso cuerpo tonificado que tiene Edward… mi bestia personal.

¿Reviews?

Gabrielizz.


	2. Chapter 2

**La bestia**

_Quisiera que Edward fuera mío, pero _

_los personajes son de la señora Meyer. La historia si es mía._

**Edward pov.**

Por fin había terminado mi turno en la clínica, habían sido las 24 horas mas largas de mi vida. Me había tocado estar en la sala de urgencias y como nunca llegaron mas personas de lo habitual; que un choque, que una intoxicación con medicamentos, que una riña después de una fiesta… uf… en verdad estaba pesado el turno. Y para aumentar mi estado de ansiedad para que terminara, estaba el factor que, hacia mas de 26 horas que no veía a mi Bella, y con lo ocupado que estuve no pude ni llamarla, así que apenas salí de la clínica, como a las 11:30 de la noche, maneje con total desespero hasta la casa.

Cuando llegue todo estaba a oscuras excepto la luz del salón… que extraño a esta hora de la noche mi Bella debería estar durmiendo…

Deje el maletín y mi bata cerca de la puerta y fui en puntilla hacia allá, cuando llegue me quede asombrado con la maravillosa vista que tenia. Ahí, sobre el sofá estaba mi Bella vestida simplemente con una sensual bata azul de seda que dejaba al descubierto que debajo de ella no llevaba nada.

Mi lado bueno me decía que la llevara hasta nuestro dormitorio y la acostara en la cama, ya que seguro tubo un día tan duro como el mío, y que luego yo me pusiera el pijama y me acostara tranquilamente al lado de ella, porque ya era tarde, y que mañana le hiciera todo lo que pasaba en ese momento por mi mente. Pero ganó mi lado malo, ya que la bestia que tengo dentro se sintió sumamente necesitado del cuerpo de ella cuando la vio solo con esa delgada bata azul.

Para poder hacer todo lo que mi bestia interna me dictaba necesitaba saber que tan profundo dormía así que lentamente acerque mi mano hasta su cara y deslice uno de mis dedos a lo largo de esta, mientras la llamaba.

- Bella- dije en tono dubitativo, haciendo una oración interna para que no se despertara, como no hizo ningún movimiento ante mi toque decidí seguir adelante. La deje que siguiera durmiendo mientras buscaba lo que iba a necesitar; las esposas de terciopelo, que ella me había puesto alguna vez, la venda de los ojos, unas mantas, etc.

Salí al patio de atrás que colindaba con el bosque y me adentre unos seis metros, en este, en donde coloque una manta en el lugar en donde la dejaría, prepare las esposas y regrese a la casa, fui a ver si Bella había despertado, pero para alegría mía no se había movido ni un solo centímetro. Me cambie de ropa y me puse algo mas cómodo que la ropa de trabajo, lo que mas necesitaba ahora era algo que me diera libertad de movimiento.

Volví al salón y lentamente la tome en brazos, si ella despertaba ahora solo le diría que la llevaba al dormitorio, luego borraría la evidencia.

Salí al patio y me adentre en el bosque hasta el lugar que tenia preparado, con cuidado la deje sobre la manta.

Antes de esposarla y ponerle la venda le quite la bata. Me sentí enormemente excitado el ver a mi mujer totalmente expuesta, y a completa disposición mía.

Cuando estaba lista me aleje de ella un par de pasos y me apoyé en un árbol para esperar que despertara por si sola ya que sabia que el cambio de temperatura la haría despertar, lo bueno es que estábamos en verano y el clima no era tan frío a esa hora.

Vi como lentamente comenzaba a despertar, me di cuenta porque movió una de sus manos, en ese momento pegó un leve respingo a la vez que intentaba mover su otra mano, luego movió su cabeza como tratando de ver algo, cosa que era imposible por la venda.

Bella comenzó a removerse levemente y trato de cerrar sus largas piernas, pero las esposas de sus tobillos se lo impedían, mi bestia interna se reía con placer.

Comencé a caminar hacia ella y al pisar una ramita, que se quebró, ella se volvió hacia mi, pero no dijo nada, nuevamente intento cerrar las piernas… como si pudiera.

- Valla, veo que despertó mi ovejita- le dije con mi voz ronca por la excitación. Ella permaneció inmóvil.

- Estas perfecta para mi- le susurre cerca de su oído.

De la boca de mi Bella no salio ninguna palabra, pero note que su respiración se altero. Me encantaba como adoptaba siempre el personaje en cada una de nuestras fantasías.

Lentamente lleve uno de mis dedos por todo el contorno de sus carnosos labios.

-¿Quien eres?- me pregunto de forma tímida.

- Para ti solo soy la bestia que se alimentara del placer de tu cuerpo- le respondí.

-¿Porque no me sueltas?- dijo de forma temerosa

-No temas mi oveja, yo solo te daré placer- le dije a la vez que deslizaba uno de mis dedos por su calida mejilla. Sentí como se relajaba un poco con mi toque.

-Me encanta tu boca roja- le dije- quisiera ver como te comes mi polla- le confesé, ya que amaba como ella me la comía.

Bella se lamió sus labios, e inmediatamente no pude evitar juntar mi boca con la de ella , mi lengua entro casi sin permiso dentro de su boca, jugando con su lengua, succionándola y dejándole un pequeño mordisco en su labio cuando me separe de ella.

- Tan dulce como lo imaginaba- le susurre. Luego mi dedo continuo su camino hacia uno de sus senos en donde acaricie uno de sus pezones con mi pulgar.

Sentí como su pezón respondió de forma automática colocándose erecto, por como la conocía sabia que se estaba excitando, sentí como Bella tiritaba bajo mis caricias.

- ¿Tiene frío mi oveja?- pregunte- No te preocupes yo haré que entres en calor- le dije mientras lamia su otro pezón, para luego echarlo todo a mi boca y comenzar a succionarlo. Un gemido de placer salio de su boca.

- Así me gusta mi oveja, que disfrutes lo que tu bestia te da- le dije continuando mi labor preferida; lamer y succionar su pezón. Lleve una de mis manos por su torso hasta su entrepierna, que ya estaba húmeda y caliente, justo como mas me gustaba, ya se me hacia agua la boca.

- Me encanta cuando estas así de lista para mi- dije en su oído, a la vez que volvía a besar su boca, era inevitable no hacerlo. Mis dedos comenzaron a masajear circularmente su clítoris, como sabia que le gustaba, lo único que quería era volverla loca. Sus caderas se levantaron y comenzó a moverlas en busca de mas atención. Mientras gemía, su respiración ya se había hecho mas superficial y jadeante.

- Me gustas así de ansiosa oveja, pero yo no tengo ningún apuro, esta noche voy a hacer que olvides todo excepto que estas aquí conmigo- le dije.

Continúe masajeando su clítoris y le separe los húmedos labios de su coño con mis dedos, dejándome una muy buena vista de su hinchado clítoris.

Acerque mi lengua y se lo lamí alternándolo con succiones como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me encantaba su sabor, y mas al escuchar como jadeaba. Múltiples jadeos y gemidos salían de su boca, aumentando unos cuantos grados mi ego. Lentamente la penetre con dos de mis dedos, sin dejar de estimular su clítoris con mi pulgar, los músculos internos de Bella se apretaban alrededor de mis dedos, y mi polla latía por la necesidad de estar dentro de ella.

- Por favor suelta mis manos- me pedio- quiero tocarte.

- Ese es un beneficio que aun no te ganas mi oveja- le respondí, aunque me encantaba la idea de sentir sus pequeñas manos en mi polla- No mientras no sienta que te corras con mis dedos.

Después de decirle eso sentí como se tensaba y sus músculos latían en torno a mis dedos cuando llego al orgasmo. Su cabeza se fue hacia atrás por el placer y su pecho se levanto soltando un ronco gemido que no pude evitar amortiguarlo con un beso.

- Así me gusta, que me des todo lo que quiero- le dije al oído.

- ¿Ahora me soltaras?- pregunto

- La verdad es que no quisiera dejarte ir en ningún momento, pero como te has corrido en mi mano como yo quería, te has ganado la liberación de tus piernas- le dije- Ahora, para lo demás tendrás que esforzarte mucho mas ovejita- Le respondí a la vez que soltaba las ataduras de sus tobillos .

Adivinando que Bella podía cerrar sus piernas me gane entre ellas antes de que hiciera algún movimiento.

- Ahora quiero ver como gimes cuando tenga mi polla dentro tuyo- le dije. Ya que no podía aguantarme mas las ganas de estar dentro de ella .

Rápidamente me quite la poca ropa que traía y me posicioné frente a ella. La sujete de las rodillas y abrí mas sus piernas para tener un mejor acceso a su coño y comencé a rozar mi dura verga en su clítoris tentándola un poco mas.

- ¿Estas lista para mi, oveja?- le pregunte, aunque ya sabia que lo estaba, por lo húmeda que se veía- Ya quiero estar dentro de tu coño. Ella solo gimió en respuesta

-Quiero escuchar que me lo pidas- dije sin dejar de rozarme en ella, aun sin penetrarla.

- Por favor- pedio- Quiero que me metas tu dura polla- gimió- Quiero sentirte todo dentro de mi. Esas eran las palabras justas que necesitaba.

Acomode la punta de mi erección en su entrada y entre en ella de una sola vez haciéndola gemir roncamente.

- Mierda, esto es mejor de lo que pensé. Eres tan caliente y húmeda- le dije a la vez que comenzaba a embestirla rítmicamente. El bosque se lleno de los ruidos de nuestros cuerpos al juntarse y los gemidos que salían de nuestras bocas. En momentos así agradecía el no tener vecinos demasiado cerca.

La bese con total desespero y de forma bastante territorial, marcándola y recordándole que era solo mía.

- Eres mía, oveja, solo mía- le dije entre embestidas- No quiero que nadie mas te coma el coño como yo, que nadie mas este dentro de ti como yo- gruñí en su oído- ¿Me entendiste?- pregunte.

- Si- gimió.

- ¿Si qué?- le pregunte con un tono mas demandante.

- Si a todo- respondió con dificultad- Mierda me voy a correr- jadeo.

- Yo también, tu coño esta mas apretado. Gruñí a la vez que me corría dentro del coño de mi mujer.

- ¡Edward!- grito corriéndose conmigo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que pudiera regular mi respiración. Salí del calido coño de ella y lentamente le quite las esposas y la venda, cuando Bella abrió los ojos no pude evitar sonreírle divertido.

-Perdiste- grite- Yo sabia que no podrías evitar decir mi nombre cuando te corrieras- Le dije mientras la cubría con una manta y la besaba castamente en los labios. No quería que se enfermara.

- La fuerza de la costumbre- me dijo, mientras miraba a su alrededor- ¿A donde me trajiste?- me pregunto con una mirada confundida.

- Me adentre un poco mas en el bosque atrás de nuestra casa- dije con tono inocente intentando hacer un puchero- Te veías tan linda durmiendo en el sofá cuando llegué del turno en la clínica, que no pude evitar transformarme en una bestia insaciable de ti. Nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

- ¿Te das cuenta que me puedo enfermar verdad?- me pregunto tratando de sonar enojada, pero no le resulto, la conocía demasiado como para saber que le había encantado la experiencia.

- Eso tendría que solucionarlo colocándote un par de inyecciones- dije a la vez que movía mis cejas de arriba abajo, y en mi cabeza me la imaginaba con un apretado e insinuante traje de doctora, o como una sexy paciente.- Por ahora podríamos comenzar con un rico baño de espuma que te tengo preparado. ¿Que te parece?- le pregunte.

- Mmm… creo que te acabas de ganar un masaje- me dijo… sí amaba sus masajes, y lo que pasaba después de ellos también…- ¿que te parece si nos damos ese exquisito baño y luego yo te doy tu premio?- me dijo mientras avanzaba caminando hacia la casa moviendo mis caderas… era cruel… ella sabia como me ponía el verla caminar moviendo mas las caderas de lo habitual.

-Me parece que no tendrás que repetírmelo- le respondí a la vez que la tomaba en brazos y comenzaba a correr con ella hacia la casa para darnos ese baño y luego el masaje que prometía ser muy caliente… total mañana tenia libre y Bella no le tocaba trabajar así que teníamos toda la noche para disfrutar y poder así alimentar a la bestia que llevo dentro.

**Porque se que a todas les gustaría un ataque de una bestia como esta, tanto como a mi. Lo dedica a todas ustedes. **

**¿Reviews?**

**Gabrielizz**.


	3. Chapter 3

**La bestia **

_**¡Quiero que Edward sea mío!…pero al igual que el resto de los personajes son de la señora S. Meyer.**_

_**La historia si es toda mía.**_

**Advertencia**

**Si eres una de esas personas que la escandaliza leer sobre sexo y no te gustan las descripciones o las palabras "sucias", o sencillamente no te gusta el lémon… entonces no continúes leyendo, porque de eso se trata todo esto… en cambio si eres una amante de todo lo "jugoso" eres muy bienvenida. Espero tu comentario.**

**Capitulo 3 y final.**

**Bella pov.**

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa, moviendo mas de lo habitual mis caderas. Sabia que eso solo provocaría mas a Edward, y no estaba equivocada, ya que de pronto sentí como era levantada del suelo, cargada entre sus fuertes brazos y llevada por el corriendo hacia la casa.

El cambio de temperatura fue evidente al entrar en ella, estaba mucho mas calido que el bosque, aunque no sentí mucho frío… una bestia me proporciono calor.

Edward no me soltó hasta que llegamos al baño, allí tenia la bañera preparada con espuma y sales aromáticas.

- Guau… si que te esforzaste- le dije coquetamente.

- Para mi mujer solo lo mejor- me dijo a la vez que me besaba en el cuello y quitaba la bata que llevaba puesta.

-Eso solo hace que me esfuerce mas para darte un mejor masaje- le dije.

Nos metimos a la bañera y la calida agua me hizo suspirar, Edward se gano en mi espalda y comenzó a pasar una esponja por mis hombros y mi cuello, pasando por el largo de mis brazos. Cuando llego a mis muñecas y manos me las beso y me dijo.

-Perdón yo no quería que pasara esto- no sabia a que se refería y al mirarlas ví que tenían unas leves marcas rojas.

-No te preocupes, no me di cuenta cuando paso… tenia muchas cosas mas por las que preocuparme- le dije y lo bese en los labios para que entendiera de que eso no tenia la menor importancia para mi.

Nos quedamos en la bañera hasta que el agua se había comenzado a enfriar. Nos salimos del agua y nos quedamos solo en tolla, le pedí a Edward que me diera un par de minutos para preparar todo para su masaje.

Rápidamente decore la habitación con unas cuantas vela, coloque un poco de música suave y sensual de fondo y busque un aceite para masajes comestible con esencia a chocolate que había comprado en mi ultima visita al sexshop con mi amiga Alice. Cuando estaba conforme con la decoración llame a Edward para que viniera.

Cuando entro recorrió toda la habitación con la mirada.

-Esta excelente- me dijo- Espero que el masaje sea igual o mejor que el ambiente.

Me quite la toalla y le dije.

-Pase por acá señor y recuéstese sobre la cama para comenzar con su masaje. Me quedo mirando y se recostó sobre su abdomen en la cama. Me acerqué a el y unte un poco de aceite en mis manos, luego comencé a esparcirlo por sus fuertes hombros y sus brazos.

-Mmmm… se siente muy rico- dijo- me encanta el chocolate.

Seguí masajeando su espalda. Luego comencé a masajearlo desde sus pies hacia arriba acercándome poco a poco hasta su trasero, le quite la toalla que lo cubría y suavemente deslice mis manos por su firme culo, Edward suspiro en aprobación. Lleve mis manos desde su trasero hasta su cuello siguiendo la línea de su columna y luego me monte a horcajadas sobre su trasero para seguir dedicándole mas tiempo a sus brazos y hombros. Sabia que en esa posición sentiría lo húmeda que me ponía todo esto del masaje, pero eso igual sumaba puntos a mi favor. Cada vez que mis manos se movían sobre sus hombros agregaba un movimiento circular con mis caderas, lo que me daba una placentera sensación.

-Para por favor- lo escuche decir

-¿Cómo… no te gusta lo que hago?-le pregunte

-Al contrario, lo que me pasa es que la posición esta siendo incomoda para una parte de mi cuerpo- dijo. Internamente me reí de su problema, pero yo sabia como solucionarlo.

- Bueno, entonces gírate para continuar el masaje.

Edward se giro y pude ver la gran razón de su incomodidad, su pene estaba totalmente erecto para mi, quería irme directo hacia el, pero aun faltaba para llegar a la mejor parte.

Lo mire a los ojos y no pude evitar besarlo en la boca. cuando sentí que Edward me tomaba de las caderas para acercarme mas a el, me aleje.

- Aun falta para eso- le dije-Todavía no termino el masaje.

De malas ganas me soltó y yo volví a echar un poco mas de aceite en mis manos para esparcirla por su pecho, sus brazos, que me encantaban, y todo su torso, pasando por ese fabuloso sixpack y los marcados oblicuos de su cadera, que formaban esa V que me llevaba a una de mis partes favoritas. Mis manos recorrían todo su cuerpo excepto su dura polla, ganándome mas de un gruñido de parte de Edward cuando la rozaba por "accidente" y luego me iba a un lugar mas lejano.

Cuando le masajeaba sus pectorales ví que Edward tenia una cara de todo menos de relajado.

-¿Que te pasa?- pregunte inocentemente- ¿No lo estoy haciendo bien?- dije con un infantil puchero.

-Al contrario- me dijo- Pero si sigues rozando mi polla con una de tus piernas o tus caderas no podré aguantar mucho este jueguito.

Me reí de lo aproblemado que estaba y para recompensarlo lo bese en los labios.

-Necesito algo de ti- le dije

-Lo que me pidas es todo tuyo- me respondió.

-Necesito que no me toques con tus manos, déjame llevar todo el juego a mi- vi su cara de desconcierto y antes que dijera nada continúe- Tu me amarraste allá en el bosque, ahora quiero que sepas que es lo que se siente, y como dejaste las esposas allá, yo no las puedo usar contigo, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo-le dije.

Pareció evaluarlo solo por un minuto en su cabeza, pero al final gane yo.

- Claro mi amor- me dijo. Lo bese de forma demandante acariciando mi lengua con la suya, luego continúe besando su cuello, su pecho, lamiendo sus pectorales, mezclando su sabor y el de chocolate en mi boca. Roce con mi nariz su sixpack y pase mi lengua por sus oblicuos. Los suspiros y gemidos de Edward eran la mejor música para mis oídos.

Con una de mis manos, que aun tenia un poco de aceite, tome su grande y dura erección. Comencé lentamente a frotarla de arriba hacia abajo, mientras miraba los signos de placer en su rostro.

-Mmm… parece que no te gusta mi masaje- le dije con un falso puchero. Edward solo gimió mas fuerte cuando aumente la velocidad y la fuerza en mi caricia.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- le pregunte con un infantil e inocente tono fingido.

-No por favor sigue- me dijo

- A lo mejor si hago esto, puede que mejore un poco- le dije con el mismo tono mientras pasaba mi lengua por la ranura de su glande.

-Mierda - lo escuche gruñir. Lentamente y sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos comencé a meterme su polla en mi boca, a la vez que ayudaba el movimiento ascendente y descenderte con mi mano.

Ví como las manos de Edward se acercaban a mi cabeza para meterlas entre mi pelo, y pare de inmediato.

- Si me tocas sin mi autorización Cullen, dejo todo hasta acá- lo amenace. Me quedo mirando como tratando de pensar en si era verdad o mentira. Luego coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca. Con una sonrisa en la cara por mi victoria recién ganada continúe mi deleite de comerle la polla a mi hombre. La lamí, bese y recorrí con mi lengua en toda su extensión, regodeándome con los gruñidos y gemidos que me ganaba al hacerlo. Sentía mi coño caliente y húmedo por la necesidad de sentirlo dentro y cuando ya no lo pude resistir, me levante y lo bese en los labios mientra me ganaba a horcajadas sobre el. Tome su polla con mi mano y la acomode en mi entrada, luego lentamente me deje caer sobre su polla, sintiendo como me llenaba poco a poco. Un gemido de placer salio de nuestras bocas, al sentirnos como uno solo. Comencé a hacer movimientos circulares sobre el, luego me apoye con mis manos en sus pectorales y comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo, rozando mi clítoris cada vez que entraba en mi.

Por mas que deseaba demostrarle que se sentía el no poder tocar al otro no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de sus manos tocándome, así que se lo pedí.

- Tócame Edward, usa tus manos.- Casi de forma automática sentí como me tocaba los pechos antes de lamerlos, luego las llevo a mis caderas para ayudarme a marcar un ritmo casi frenético.

- Te amo- me dijo entre embestidas.

- Yo también- logre decirle, a pesar de sentir la boca seca de tanto respirar superficialmente.

En algún momento sentí como uno de los pulgares de Edward masajeaba mi clítoris haciéndome sentir mas placer que antes.

-Estoy cerca amor, córrete conmigo- me pidió. Y escuche como decía mi nombre al correrce dentro de mi. Sentir como lo hacia, y junto con sus exquisitos masajes en mi clítoris me hizo llegar casi al instante, gimiendo su nombre en un agónico suspiro.

Me quede colapsada sobre su pecho tratando de retomar mi fatigada reparación, mientras sentía como Edward me abrazaba y besaba la cabeza aun sin salir de mi.

-Me encantas tus masajes- me dijo- Son lo mejor para desechar el estrés de la semana.

- Lo mismo digo- le dije- Ahora cada vez que valla al bosque ya no podré mirarlo con los mismos ojos. Ambos reímos ante lo ultimo que dije.

- Si pienso lo mismo del chocolate, ahora si me excito cada vez que me coma uno será solo culpa tuya- me respondió.

- Entonces solo tienes que comer cuando estés conmigo- le dije.

- Te invito a ducharnos y a dormir hasta tarde mañana abrazados los dos- me dijo, regalándome un rápido beso en los labios.

- Me encanta la idea- le dije- ¿Que tal si nos quedamos todo el día de mañana acostaditos regaloneando?- le propuse.

- Eso seria perfecto- me dijo a la vez que salía de mi y me llevaba en brazos hasta el baño.

Luego de la ducha nos acostamos en nuestra cama, la misma que nos había visto pasar cientos de noches de juegos y arrumacos desde que nos habíamos casado hacia 2 años, la misma que nos vería con un futuro pequeño entre nuestros brazos. Un pequeño de 5 semanas del que Edward aun no sabia, pero que mañana le contaría como regalo de nuestro aniversario.

**Fin**

**Gracias por sus comentarios… me alegra mucho saber que hay mas de una, que al igual que a mi, le encantaría el ataque de la bestia Cullen. Comenten, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Gabrielizz**


End file.
